Against the Wind
| name = Against the Wind | image = baldwintitle1.jpg | season = 4 | ep_num = 5 | code = 29 | writer = | originaldate = 2007 | stardate = 54256.4 | year = 2377 | prev = Reaction to Action, Part 2 | next = Like the Rain }} Summary The is swept into a warp current and discovers an old Earth ship holding her own. Log Entries :"Captain's Log, Stardate 54256.4: Baldwin has completed its first month of exploration beyond Cardassian space. So far, we have performed analysis on 14 star systems and charted 96 planets, along with numerous dwarf planets and asteroids." :"Captain's Log, Supplemental. We have been riding the subspace rapids for 7 hours. Despite the fact that we have disengaged the warp engines, we have traveled over 20 light years off course and have shifted into the Beta Quadrant." :"Captain's Log, Stardate 54256.4: ''Baldwin is preparing to tow Discovery against a heavy headwind. Going against this 'wind' itself is a formidable task; bringing Discovery along for the ride means that we will be putting this ship and crew to the test. This ship and crew have thrived through challenges in war; I expect us to thrive in peace as well." :"''Captain's Log, Stardate 54260: We have notified Starfleet Command of our impending arrival in sector 001. After a bumpy ride out of the subspace current, we have dropped speed to perform maintenance to the warp drive systems." Memorable quotes :"If there's any ship that gets caught in the rapids, I'm glad it's us. Let's ride it out." ::— Patrick Ingrum :"Two hundred years gone, and all along, she's been out here, holding her own." ::— Patrick Ingrum, on finding Discovery :"If everyone is in on this, I don't see any reason to go against the advice of my crew. Make it so." ::— Patrick Ingrum, on escaping the subspace sandbar. :"We're all one big family. Tiana's just the youngest member. I have been thinking, however. What do you think about making Baldwin a family-friendly ship?" :"You mean, allowing families aboard. I guess what's good for the captain would be all right for the crew. Most of the crew do have significant others off-ship. Being a family ship does carry significant risk, however." :"However, the Ferengi have a saying – " :"The riskier the road, the greater the profit. Rule of acquisition number 62. I've been reading up." ::— Patrick Ingrum and Jaimie Petrelli :"Is there really a chance that I will be able to see it, I mean, ''really see it." :"''If I have my way, all of you will have a chance to play under bright blue skies in no time." ::— Patrick Ingrum and Alexandra :"They say that starship chief engineers are something of 'miracle workers.' If that's so, then let me tell you, this is my biggest miracle yet." ::— Bridget Ingrum, to Julie Galesburg, on bringing Discovery home Notes *The title comes from the 1980 song by . References ''Atlantis''; Alexandra; ; ''Discovery''; Galesburg, Kyle; Galesburg, Julie; Ingrum, Bridget; Ingrum, Patrick; Ingrum, Tiana; ; rel; Subspace sandbar; Warp current External links *Against the Wind Full text of the story, on the author's website. Episode 29